Integrated circuit (IC) devices can include both fixed function circuits and reconfigurable circuits. Programmable logic devices are well known and can enable an IC device to be reconfigured into a wide range of digital functions.
IC devices providing reconfigurable analog circuits are enjoying increased popularity in addressing analog applications. In some conventional approaches, configuration data for reprogrammable analog circuits is loaded into storage circuits (e.g., registers) to establish a desired analog function. A drawback to such arrangements can be to time/effort involved in reconfiguring circuits between different functions.
While systems with configurable analog circuits are known, such conventional systems can lack the ability to accommodate multiple operating domains (e.g., continuous time, discrete time, purely digital) needed in many mixed signal applications.